


Naruto One-Shots

by AlexTheNonBinary



Series: Naruto Fanfictions [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Kakashi is best dad you caN’T CHANGE MY MIND-, Multi, Naruto is protective AF-, Oh and so is Naruto, Other, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheNonBinary/pseuds/AlexTheNonBinary
Summary: Collection of Naruto one-shots cause I have too many ideas
Series: Naruto Fanfictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696648
Kudos: 5





	1. Recommendations

Please comment some recommendations here! 


	2. Welp, I’m a Babysitter Now [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, Naruto is a pretty good impulse babysitter!

When Team 7 were given another D-rank mission, Naruto resisted the urge to groan - he was sick and tired of D-ranks! Couldn’t they at least be a little more interesting!? They had to babysit some troublesome kid while their parents were going somewhere for a week. No one wanted to volunteer, so they put it in as a D-rank mission instead.

The four people headed to the address they were given and Sakura had started rambling about how it would be like a mother and father looking after their child to Sasuke, completely ignoring Naruto and refusing to acknowledge his presence. Kakashi kept reading Make-Out Paradise and Naruto just walked behind the group.

Eventually, they came to the address. The building had a lived-in and taken-care-of look to it, slightly worn down but incredibly welcoming. The red paint was somewhat faded, giving the house a charming calming aura. Kakashi unlocked the door and motioned everyone inside. The was a square note on the table in front of them;

“There is a guest room with four single beds on the left-most door of the kitchen; you may sleep there. The supplies for Riku are in the cupboard next to the stove. You can use everything in the house that you may need.

-Sora.”

Naruto re-read the note a few times, “Wait, but then where’s Riku-chan?” He asked, looking around for any clue of the child. Sakura ended up looking around as well, also quite perplexed as to where the small child was hiding. 

Suddenly the sound of glass shattering filled Naruto’s ears, but no one else seemed to hear it. Curious and worried, Naruto walked towards the source of the sound. A faint child’s cry could be heard as he approached. They got louder and louder but remained muffled all the same. He came across a door with a sign that read, “Riku”.

Without hesitation, Naruto opens the door and rushes in. He looks around and there she is, crying next to broken glass shards. There was what seemed to be a toddler’s toy resting in front of the gaping hole in the glass showcase. Naruto noticed the girl about to crawl to get her toy back - straight through the shards.

Without thinking, the blond boy rushed over and picked her up, securing her in his arms. He noticed the toddler was shaking and immediately looked for a blanket to wrap her in. He found one and pulled it over the girl, who was looking at him with wide, cautious eyes that looked a similar blue to his own shining ones.

She looked about 4, shiny, silky, shoulder-length black hair and pale skin. She had soft red markings on her neck that spiralled around in different directions like a beanstalk. The small child began to cry, “M-Mama! Papa!” She yelled. Naruto didn’t know what to do, so he settled with lightly bouncing the young girl in his arms.

Naruto left the room and looked for his team, turning the corner and being met with the sight of Kakashi struggling to balance cups and plates that had fallen from the cupboard he opened, Sakura looking confusedly at the baby supplies on the table and Sasuke facepalming. Naruto just stood there, holding Riku, who had stopped crying.

“What the heck happened here?” Naruto asked, walking over to Kakashi and moving Riku onto his shoulder so he could grab some of the dishes off of Kakashi’s limbs before they fell and smashed on the floor. “I thought I would be the one to drop dishes from the cupboard,” Naruto muttered. Suddenly Riku started to sniffle again.

“Oh, no, no, no, no! Don’t cry Riku-chan!” Naruto panicked as he put the girl back into both in his arms, bouncing her around again. “Sakura-chaaaannnnnn! Can you take Riku-chan please?”

Sakura looked at Naruto and nodded immediately - who knew what would happen to her if she stayed with that idiot for too long? Sakura scooped up Riku from Naruto quickly and held her the same way Naruto did. Sighing, Naruto went to help Kakashi with the rest of the dishes before looking for a rubbish bag.

“What are you doing, Naruto?” Kakashi asked the blonde who had found the bag and was looking at it triumphantly. Naruto looked at Kakashi.

“Riku-chan broke a glass showcase in her room, and the shards all over the floor are hazardous, why else?” Naruto explained, going back to Riku’s room. Suddenly he heard the girl’s cries ring throughout the house, and he walked right back into the main area of the house. Sakura was holding the child away from her and had vomit running down her dress. 

She was scolding Riku angrily, and it pulled painfully at Naruto’s heartstrings to see. He rushed over to Sakura and snatched the child from her, sending her a glare that said, “You-have-no-right-to- _ scold _ -a- _ toddler _ -what-were-you- _ thinking _ !?”.

“Papa! Mama!” The girl cried out as Naruto rested her on his shoulder and gently patted her back. The toddler burped and quickly calmed down, falling asleep instantly. “Honestly Sakura-chan, Riku-chan can’t understand you scolding her! She’s a toddler for Kami’s sake!” Naruto snapped.

He left the main room, oblivious to the shocked faces on the rest of the team as he carried the small girl with him to Riku’s bedroom. He placed Riku on her bed softly before moving to pick up the glass shards off the ground. He put them in a bag and looked back at the girl before deciding to leave a Shadow Clone with her.

He went back to the main room and found a bin to put the bag of shards in. He looked around and realised Sasuke wasn’t doing anything, which kind of annoyed Naruto. “Hey, hey teme,”

“What is it, usuratonkachi?” Sasuke asked calmly. 

“Shouldn’t you be, I don’t know,  _ doing  _ something? Like any logical person would?” Naruto jabbed, letting his annoyance be known. He felt really worked up for some reason. Sasuke huffed.

“What is there to do? You’ve put the kid to bed already,” Sasuke quipped. Realisation flashed across Naruto’s face before he facepalmed.

“Oh, right,” Naruto sighed. “Well, you could… help Sakura clean her dress? Or cook lunch? I’m hungry,”

Sasuke stretched and contemplated before answering, “I guess lunch does sound good…” Naruto brightened.

“Okay! You’re in charge of food then; wait, can you even cook?” Naruto questioned, spinning back around with a challenge in his gaze..

“Wha-!? Of course I can, dobe!” Sasuke snapped, taking up the challenge and heading to the kitchen.

...And that’s how Sasuke ended up with raw eggs all over his face with Naruto laughing at him. ”H-H-How the  _ hell _ did that happen, teme!?” Naruto wheezed.

”S-Shut up, dobe! As if you could do any better!” Sasuke snapped back, trying to get the eggs off of his face while hiding his faint blush. 

“It’s  _ eggs _ ! Anyone can cook eggs!” Naruto continued to laugh while rummaging around for a cloth in the cupboards and draws. He pulls out a dark blue one and tosses it to Sasuke, “Here you go, teme,” Small fits of laughter still escaped the blonde as Sasuke accepted the cloth, but Naruto’s expression remained genuine.

Naruto took the pan from Sasuke and got four eggs from the fridge; one for each of team 7. He opened the cupboard and looked for some spices for the eggs and landed on one that read “Mixed Spices Salt” which would be good. He cracked the eggs over the side of the pan and put them in one by one, adding a pinch of the salt to each.

He began humming softly as he turned on the stove; how did Sasuke stuff this up? It’s so simple! You just put eggs on the pan, season to your liking, and cook to your taste; it’s so easy! Naruto looked at the eggs and realised they were nearly done, so he made a Shadow Clone to get four plates and set them on the table with cutlery.

“Food’s nearly ready!” Naruto called, something in his tone that you’d usually find on a mother of a troublesome kid. Nonetheless, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura all gathered around the dining table, curious if the food would actually be  _ edible. _

Naruto smiled and flipped the eggs into the air, making the other’s eyes widen, and then the eggs landed on their own plates. They blinked, then blinked again, then looked at Naruto, then back at their food. “What? I didn’t poison it, dattebayo!” He exclaimed, sitting down and digging in.

The others broke out of their trances and began eating the food themselves. The flavour bloomed in their mouths, the texture flourishing indescribably over their tongues. There was spice and it was noticeable, but not overpowering. They all wondered the same thing; how the heck did Naruto learn to cook this well. 

The before mentioned boy had looked up, feeling the stares boring into his head; “What? When you live alone with no one to cook for you and get sick of eating packaged ramen every day you learn things!” Naruto explained, a slight annoyance dripping from his tone. Suddenly he put down his cutlery and left the room, making a beeline for Riku’s.

He got there and opened the door, only to receive a crayon to the face; Riku was throwing a tantrum which destroyed his Shadow Clone. “Riku-chan~, why~?” Naruto whined as he walked into the room towards the toddler. Riku’s face was scrunched up with big, fat tears rolling down her cheeks and soaking her blanket; she’d gotten tangled in it.

“Oh, Riku-chan, you poor thing,” Naruto had gone full mother mode, his tone so full of raw kindness and care it was overwhelming. “Did you get yourself tangled? Oh, you silly girl,” He said softly as he picked Riku up and re-bundled her. Her tears didn’t stop, and when Naruto sniffed the air, he realised why.

“Sakura-chan!” He called. Soon enough, the pinkette had rounded the corner and was looking at Naruto and Riku with a glint of something in her eyes. “Uh, thank you, but do you think you could change Riku for me?” Naruto asked shyly. Sakura radiated hostility, though tried to hide it through her smile; which actually made her all the more scary.

She took a breath and calmed down before nodding and taking Riku from Naruto, who sagged in relief; he was really tired now but didn’t wanna sleep, so he went for a walk instead.

Despite the fact that he had explored almost all of the village, the part that the house was in was foreign to him. It was a more unpopulated spot, where run-down or decaying buildings seemed more common than the lived-in ones. 

One abandoned house in particular stuck out to him though. It had soft red diamond drawings running around the perimeter of the door and a large circle with an eight-pointed star in the middle that looked both scary and inviting at the same time. Naruto could feel his chakra reacting to whatever was in there, so he opened the door and entered the strange house.

The first thing Naruto noticed was the stench. It filled his nose with a vengeance as he covered it. It’s smelled like something rotten, like an animal or something. Despite the unfavourable smell, Naruto was determined to explore, so he steeled himself and continued further into the house.

Not too long after entering, Naruto tripped over something and fell down next to it. If felt soft but solid, like the back of an animal. When he turned his head to look at whatever he’d tripped on, he found that his guess was true. There was a dead deer on the ground which seemed to be the source of the house's stench. It didn’t seem old, but soon it would definitely be rotting.

Naruto felt bad for it - it should’ve died in the wild where nature could take its course, not this small run-down building. Naruto lightly patted the dead creature's head as some sort of comfort to the corpse. He sighed, “stuff exploring the rest of this place, you need to return to the wild.”

__________

  
  


Naruto finally managed to drag the deer outside into the forest without anyone noticing him - which was a miracle - and rested the deer on the grass. Only now did he notice the black swirls on the animal’s neck and leg fur that seemed to coil around them. It was hypnotising and Naruto let his body move on its own.

His palm rested in the air above the deers belly, hovering as the deer started to glow. Naruto felt adrenaline powering through his veins, but remained still by the corpse. The swirls on the animal began to float towards his hand yet Naruto still remained entirely grounded. They crawled onto Naruto’s hand, climbing up his arm under his sleeve. He just let it happen, some unknown voice in his head that was so full of reassurance.

As the glow faded, so did the deer and Naruto finally decided to move; he’d never felt so calm before. He felt so light, but so powerful and in control at the same time. It was like some invisible weight had been pulled from him and he liked it. Naruto pulled up his sleeves and looked at the markings coiled around his arms; he traced them, noticing every small detail as they branched off into smaller curls. He found them quite alluring, to be honest.

A cold chill ran down Naruto’s spine and he straightened immediately, hurriedly pulling his sleeve down and turning around only to relax when he saw who it was; Kakashi. Naruto let out a contented sigh, “Hey, sensei,”

“Naruto, what are you doing out here?” Kakashi asked, suspicion leaking into his tone. Feeling uncomfortable under the sharp gaze, Naruto hid his arms behind his back and avoided eye contact.

“N-Nothing! Why?” Naruto knew his voice cracked, darn it, way to load more suspicion onto his shoulders! Kakashi’s eye had a concerned glint in it, which confused Naruto no end.

“Naruto,” Kakashi’s voice was low, a serious aura not suited to Kakashi surrounding him, “Show me your arms,”

“W-Why?” Naruto stammered nervously, clutching his arms behind him.

“Show me, Naruto,” Kakashi said calmly. Suddenly Naruto’s ears picked up the sound of Riku’s crying and ignored Kakashi, turning around and jumping into the trees. The faint sound of Kakashi’s call of “Naruto!” fell on deaf ears as the student took off towards the sobs in the distance.

Naruto could sense Kakashi tailing him, but Riku was crying and the mission had priority, so Naruto picked up his pace, jumping from branch to branch as fast as he could to get to the child he was looking after; and Kakashi wasn’t going to stop him from getting to her.

Only now did Naruto feel the warm, sticky liquid running down his arm that made him stop to check what it was. He sat on the branch and rolled up his sleeves. There were spiral-like wounds traveling down his arms that were healing but scarring. “What..? I don’t remember these…”

“Naruto!” Kakashi called out, jumping next to Naruto on the branch. Naruto looked at his teacher then back at his arms. “Naruto, what happened to your arm?” Kakashi asked. Naruto shrugged, not breaking his stare at the blood that rolled down his arms in beads.

“I didn’t feel it at all… it doesn’t hurt now, either,” Naruto mumbled as Kakashi reached out to hold the injured arm. When Kakashi’s hand came into contact with the bloodied skin, Naruto’s eyes widened in pain as a searing burning feeling spread through his arm. He yelped and pulled his arm away roughly, the pain soon fading, but the loud yelp had earned himself a concerned look from the teacher in front of him. “But…  _ that _ did. Anyway, I heard Riku-chan before, I’m gonna go find her,”

Naruto quickly pulled down his sleeve and continued to where he heard Riku crying, and managed to get back to her house. He traveled around the backyard, where he saw Sasuke holding a struggling, crying Riku with a confused and slightly annoyed face. “Gah, Riku!” Sasuke whined, holding Riku in the air in front of him, who decided to struggle and wiggle herself out of the raven’s grasp. 

Naruto’s eyes widened as he channelled chakra into his feet before pushing off the branch with explosive force and managed to catch Riku before she hit the ground. Naruto had face-planted into the dirt, which gave the Uchiha a small laugh. Naruto bounced up and put Riku on his shoulder.

“Sasuke! Be more careful with Riku-chan, will you!?” Naruto scolded angrily as Kakashi watched in the distance. ‘He’s like a completely different person around Riku. Actually, now that I think about it, those wounds coiled on his arm look somewhat similar to Riku’s. What are those markings, anyway?’ Kakashi wondered.

Sasuke and Naruto just bickered between themselves angrily. At least there was something with _some_ air of normality here.


End file.
